I Dont Care U'r Prince or Princess
by L.loph.Chocolate
Summary: pernikahan Matt dan Mello. Chap6 UPDATE. Just read & review.
1. Chapter 1

hahahaha….

gak nyangka bisa balik lagi ke dunia fanfiction lagi.

Setelah satu semester hiatus dari dunia maya, kangen banget rasanya.

Sebenernya ide-ide cerita MxM udah membludak di kepala, cuman gara-gara ujian jadinya ketunda ngetik fic-nya..

Loh..? koq jadi curhat..?

Daripada banyak cincong..

Let's Begin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** : Death note is belong to TO2

**Summary** : "Aku tak peduli apakah kau pengeran atau putri…"

**Pairing** : MattxMello, ada LxMisa juga (bagi yang gak suka pair ini, tolong jangan bunuh saia *lari cari tempat berlindung*)

**Rate** : T (ajah..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I DON'T CARE U'R PRINCE OR PRINCESS"**

by : L_loph_Chocolate

chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wincester Kingdom terkenal akan kejayaanya, kedermawanan rajanya, kebaikan ratunya serta kemakmuran rakyatnya. Semua rakyat sangat menghormati raja dan ratu mereka, King Lawliet (atau King L) dan Queen Misa. Kejayaan Wincester Kingdom tak lepas pula dari ramalan tetua yang sangat di percaya di kerajaan, yaitu peramal Watari. Seluruh ramalan Watari selalu membawa keberuntungan bagi Wincester Kingdom.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya Queen Misa mengandung juga. Hal ini disambut gembira oleh seluruh warga. King L yang senang akan hal ini mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di istana. Seluruh warga ikut menikmati pesta tersebut. Di puncak acara peramal Watari mengumumkan ramalannya.

"Kerajaan akan semakin makmur apabila Queen Misa nanti melahirkan anak perempuan." Kata peramal Watari. "Sebab, nanti diharapkan kerajaan kita dapat menjalin kekerabatan dengan kerajaan tetangga." Lanjut Watari.

Mendengar ramalan Watari, seluruh warga bersorak gembira

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9 bulan kemudian...

Hari-hari yang ditunggu oleh seluruh warga Wincester Kingdom-pun tiba. Di kamar utama istana, Queen Misa sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya dibantu oleh dua dayang yang sudah sangat dipercayanya. King L berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar.

_Kenapa lama sekali ?_ batin King L cemas.

Tak lama kemudian, tepat saat terbitnya sang fajar, terdengar lengkingan merdu seorang bayi yang baru saja melihat dunia. Mendengar suara itu, King L langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar. Dalam kamar, terlihat wajah lelah istrnya namun terlihat bahagia. Di sampingnya terdapat sebentuk wajah cantik nan mungil.

"Anak kita sudah lahir. Hanya saja...." kata-kata Queen Misa terhenti. Lalu wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Hanya saja kenapa ?" wajah bahagia King L berubah menjadi cemas.

"Hanya saja...." Queen Misa tak sampai hati mengatakannya. "Anak kita laki-laki." Lanjutnya.

King L-pun langsung terduduk lesu. (A/N:baru pertama kali author liat ada raja yang gak suka dapet anak cowok).

"Kita harus rahasiakan ini." sahut King L tiba-tiba.

"APAA???"

"Rakyat kita tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini. Mereka akan cemas. Bisa-bisa potensi kerajaan kita menurun." Lanjut King L. "Okey,mulai sekarang kita harus merahasiakan hal ini. tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu kalau Mello seorang laki-laki."

"Baiklah." Kata Queen Misa, pasrah.

"Kita akan memberi nama putra..ehm..putri kita Mello."

"Aku suka nama itu." Sahut Queen Misa yang wajahnya mulai menampakkan kegembiraannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari-haripun berlalu.

Selama 16 tahun tak ada yang tahu bahwa Princess Mello is a Prince.

Prince or Princess Mello tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik nan anggun. Seluruh warga kerajaan sangat menyayanginya.

Suatu hari, peramal Watari menyampaikan ramalannya kepada King L.

"Sebaiknya Princess Mello segera mencari calon suami sebelum umur 18 tahun. Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti."

"Hmmm...baiklah. kebetulan sebentar lagi ulang tahun Mell yang ke 16. Aku akan mengundang seluruh pangeran yang ada di seluruh negeri ini." Sahut King L.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Pesta kerajaan yang besar terselenggarakan. Makanan-makanan mewah terhidang. Kembang api tak henti-hentinya menghiasi angkasa. Seluruh pangeran tampan dari penjuru negeri datang silih-berganti. Putri-putri cantik juga turut menghiasi pesta kerajaan. Semua ikut bergembira merayakan ulang tahun sang putri.

Namun tampaknya tak semua orang senang dengan semua keramaian ini. Princess Mello tampak termenung di singgasananya. Masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan ayahnya 2 jam yang lalu.

**(flashback : on)**

Di kamar Mello...

"Sayang." Panggil King L lembut.

Mello menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu. "Eh, ayah.. ayo masuk."

"Ada apa.?" Lanjut Mello ketika ayahnya duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Ada yang harus ayah bicarakan." King L berdiri lalu mengusap lembut kepala Mello. "Ayah ingin kamu tak hanyasekedar mencari seseorang yang dapat mendampingimu, tapi juga seseorang yang dapat menjaga rahasiamu. Rahasia kita."

Sejenak Mello terdiam. Lalu di kembangkannya senyum manis untuk ayahnya. "Tenang saja yah. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Mendengar itu, King L tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Mello sendiri.

**(flashback : off)**

"Mell sayang, kenapa hanya diam di sini ?" tanya Queen Misa membuyarkan lamunanya. _Ibu belum mengetahui apa yang dikatakan ayah ? _batin Mello. "Berbaurlah dengan yang lain."

"Baiklah bu." Sahut Mello sambil tersenyum agar ibunya lega.

Mello turun dari singgasananya dan mulai berjalan menyeberangi aula yang penuh dengan pemuda-pemudi. Mello ingin pergi ke taman istana untuk menenangkan diri. Sepanjang perjalanan ke taman, tak jarang terdengar ajakan pangeran tampan untuk berdansa. Namun Mello menolak mereka dengan halus.

Sesampainya di taman, Mello langsung menghempaskan dirinya di tempat duduk di tengah-tengah taman. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya. Langit cerah hari ini. Tampak bintang-bintang dan bulan ikut meramaikan pesta kerajaan.

_Hufth..._ Mello hanya menghembuskan napas.

cethok..cethok..cethok.... terdengar suara permainan jari di atas tombol.

Mello menyadari bahwa sepertinya dia tak sendirian di taman ini. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah kelam dengan menggunakan google di kepalanya. Dia tampak sibuk dengan permainan yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau kesini ?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Mello. "Apakah kau pangeran? Tapi kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?" pemuda itu memang hanya memakai kaos oblong lengan panjang bercorak belang, sepatu sport dan celana jins.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Hey.. kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?" tanya Mello tidak sabar.

"ARGGHHH....kau membuatku kalah!"

"Hey..seharusnya aku yang marah."

"Beris....." kalimat itu terpotong ketika si pemuda menoleh dan melihat wajah cantik Mello. _Wajah yang sempurna_ batin pemuda tersebut. _Rambut blonde-nya terlihat indah di bawah cahaya bulan_.

"Apa??" balas Mello tak kalah galak.

"Tak apa-apa." Sahut pemuda itu. "Kau kenapa ke sini? Bukankah kau yang punya acara?" lanjut pemuda itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke console yang di pegangnya.

"Hey..jawab aku dulu. Kau siapa? Dan kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu? Kau pang....." tiba-tiba mulut Mello terkunci. Ciuman lembut pemuda itu berhasil menghentikan rentetan pertanyaan Mello. Mello tersentak kaget. Herannya, ia tak nisa marah.

"Kau cerewet sekali tuan putri." kata pemuda tersebut setelah melepas ciumannya sedetik kemudian. Muka Mello sedikit merona.

_Untung bulan sedang tertutup awan_ batin Mello.

"Perkenalkan, saya Matt. Pangeran dari negeri seberang." Kata Matt sambil berlutut di hadapan Mello seraya mengecup punggung tangan Mello.

"Kalau kau pangeran, kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu? Dan permainan apa itu?"

"Di negeriku teknologi sudah semakin maju. Lagipula, aku malas kalau harus memakai baju seperti itu. Panas." Jawab Matt dengan mimik muka lucu. Mello pun tersenyum melihat itu. Tampaknya Mello merasa nyaman di samping Matt.

Obrolan terus berlanjut. Tak terasa sudah tengah malam.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kata Mello tiba-tiba. Memutus obrolannya dengan Matt.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" sahut Matt yang sepertinya tidak rela.

"Ini sudah malam Matt. Lagipula kau juga harus pulang." Jawab Mello sambil berdiri. Tiba-tiba tangan Matt menarik Mello. Memerangkap Mello dalam ciumannya yang lembut dan hangat. Tanpa sadar, Mello memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Matt dan membalasnya dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, Mello tersadar dan mendorong Matt menjauh.

"Stop..!!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Matt cemas.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Matt sambil menarik tubuh Mello agar mereka berhadapan.

"Maafkan aku Matt." Jawab Mello sambil berlari menuju istana yang mulai kosong.

"AKU AKAN KEMBALI BESOK." Teriak Matt. Entah Mello dengar atau tidak.

Ada apa dengan Mello?

Apakah ia jatuh cinta terhadap Matt?

Apa yang Matt lakukan ketika mengetahui keadaan Mello sebenarnya?

Semuanya akan terkuak di episode mendatang…

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penpik ini saia persembahkan buat semua teman-teman virtual yang telah memperkenalkan saiaa akan asiknya dunia khayalan di fanfiction. Ada HOSHIGAKI_NISA, CHO_CHAN, my baka imouto LIDA, my inspiration atas serasinya pairing MxM, MATTGASM, de el el.

(sebenernya masih banyak beud, tapi saia lupa semuanya, kelamaan hiatus sich. Oia..nama-nama di atas masih nick yang lama, soalnya saia gak tau nick mereka yang baru.)

thank juga buat para readers & reviewers yang rela membuang waktu buat membaca fic gak jelas ini. Dan jangan lupa buat nge-ripyu fic gaje ini. Demi perbaikan chap selanjutnya.

Akhir kata ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU..(sambil bungkuk-bungkuk)

*btw..kata-kata penutupnya koq resmi amat yaw*


	2. Chapter 2

Haduhh…

Gak nyangka ni fic bisa lanjut ampe chap 2.

Soalnya saia paling malez kalo nglanjutin fic yang multichap.

Buktinya fic multichap saia yang School Day (fandom : naruto) sekarang terbengkalai.

Hhh…yasudlah. Sekarang waktunya menikmati lanjutan dari fic gak jelas ini.

So enjoy reading…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** : Death note is belong to TO2

**Summary** : "Aku tak peduli apakah kau pengeran atau putri…"

**Pairing** : MattxMello, ada LxMisa juga (bagi yang gak suka pair ini, tolong jangan bunuh saia *lari cari tempat berlindung*)

**Rate** : T (ajah..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I DON'T CARE U'R PRINCE OR PRINCESS"**

by : L_loph_Chocolate

chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obrolan yang menyenangkan terus berlanjut. Tak terasa sudah tengah malam.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kata Mello tiba-tiba. Memutus obrolannya dengan Matt.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" sahut Matt yang sepertinya tidak rela.

"Ini sudah malam Matt. Lagipula kau juga harus pulang." Jawab Mello sambil berdiri. Tiba-tiba tangan Matt menarik Mello. Memerangkap Mello dalam ciumannya yang lembut dan hangat. Tanpa sadar, Mello memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Matt dan membalasnya dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, Mello tersadar dan mendorong Matt menjauh.

"Stop..!!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Matt cemas.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Matt sambil menarik tubuh Mello agar mereka berhadapan.

"Maafkan aku Matt." Jawab Mello sambil berlari menuju istana yang mulai kosong.

"AKU AKAN KEMBALI BESOK." Teriak Matt. Entah Mello dengar atau tidak.

Mello masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia berjalan ke depan cermin dan melepas segala macam atribut perempuannya. Menghapus semua make up-nya. Yang tersisa hanya boxer yang melekat di tubuhnya. Perlahan ia meraba tubuhnya. Tak ada apapun di sana. Tak ada sesuatu yang menunjukkan identitas palsunya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia perempuan. Hanya wajah manisnya yang dapat menyempurnakan penyamarannya. Takdirnya, ia adalah laki-laki.

_Ku pikir aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta_. batin Mello _karena aku tak pernah suka pangeran apapun dan darimanapun. Setampan apapun pangeran itu, sebaik apapun pangeran itu, aku tak pernah suka pada meraka._

_Tapi apa yang terjadi padaku tadi? Kenapa aku membalas ciumannya? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di sebelahnya? Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya?_

_Tapi apa yang terjadi bila dia mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya? Apakah dia masih mau menerimaku?_

Semua pertanyaan tadi, hanya berputar-putar di kepala Mello dan membuatnya pusing. _Sebaiknya aku tidur saja_. Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan piyama, iapun beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kesokan harinya, di ruang makan...

"Bagaimana sayang? Apakah sudah ada yang cocok?" tanya Queen Misa memulai pembicaraan.

Pandangan King L langsung terangkat dan menatap Mello.

"Tenang saja ayah ibu. Aku akan berbuat yang terbaik bagi kerajaan."

Tampaknya Queen Misa tidak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan putrinya. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Sebenarnya Mello sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan tadi. Pikirannya hanya sedang kacau saat ini.

Setelah sarapan, saatnya bagi Mello untuk mengikuti pelajaran di Home School-nya. Selama mengikuti pelajaran, pikiran Mello tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang di ajarkan . Sepertinya menyadari akan hal itu. Lalu ia bertanya pada Mello 'ada apa?'. Mello hanya menjawab bahwa ia sedikit pusing dan minta ijin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Dan pun mengijinkan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan , alih-alih istirahat, Mello berjalan ke taman tempat pertemuannya dengan Matt semalam. Tak di sangka, ternya Matt telah menunggunya di sana. Terlambat untuk berbalik, Matt telah mengetahui kedatangan Mello.

"Mell.." panggil Matt.

Tak ada niat untuk kembali ke istana, Mello pun menghampiri Matt.

"Ada apa Mell? Kenapa kau menolakku? Apa salahku?" tanya Matt tak sabar.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Tak ada keraguan tentang hal itu."

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Mengapa?? Aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Itulah yang namanya cinta tulus tanpa pamrih."

"Mengapa kau memilihku? Bukankah masih banyak gadis cantik di luar sana?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Mell? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Nada bicara Matt mulai meninggi karena kesal.

"Hhhh....apakah kau akan menerima apapun keadaanku?"

"Tentu saja. Memang ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku laki-laki." Jawab Mello lirih.

"Apa???" Matt terduduk lemas mendengar hal itu. Mello pun sudah pasrah dengan segala keputusan Matt. "Aku tak peduli." Kata Matt tiba-tiba. "Aku akan melamarmu sekarang juga."

Matt langsung berlari menuju istana. Mello yang terkejut langsung tersadar dan mengejar Matt.

Sesampainya di istana, Matt langsung menemui King L dan mengutarakan maksudnya. Sejenak King L mengeryitkan alis, lalu mengajak Matt bicara empat mata di ruangan pribadinya. Lama sekali King L berbicara dengan Matt. Mello menunggu dengan cemas di depan pintu. Tak lama kemudian King L dan Matt keluar.

"Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat nak." Kata King L sembari tersenyum. "Menurutku dia dapat dipercaya."

Mello bernapas lega.

"Minggu depan akan kita laksanakan pertunangan kalian." Lanjut King L bahagia.

Seminggu kemudian, kerajaan kembali mengadakan pesta pertunangan yang sangat megah. Semua rakyat bersorak gembira karena dengan menikahnya Princess Mello, berarti kerajaan mereka akan semakin makmur.

Setelah acara pertunangan resmi, Princess Mello pun diboyong ke kerajaan Matt di Los Angeles.

Apakah mereka akan bahagia selamanya??

Tidak, masih banyak rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi.

Nantikan liku-liku perjalanan cinta MattxMello di episode selanjutnya…

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyahahahaha…akhirnya sampe juga di chap 2.

Rencananya di chap3 pengen bikin adegan yang rada-rada ehm.., tapi gimana ya….*mikir-mikir*

Devil_loph : udah..gak usah kebanyakan mikir..bikin aja rate M. hehehe *ketawa setan*

Angel_loph : jangan…inget dosa.

Devil_loph : iya..malaikat aja setuju.

Angel_loph : kapan aku setuju sama kamu? *garuk_garuk pala*

Devil_loph : lho.? Tadi kan lu bilang 'jangan inget dosa'. Berarti lu setuj dong ma gue. Hihihi *tawa kemenangan*

Angel_loph : aku gak bilang gitu. Dasar setan.!!! *sambil gebukin Devil_loph*

BUGH..BUGH…

Loph : stop..stop..!! koq kalian malah berantem ndiri?? Liat ntar aja dech..

For ripyuwer. Jangan lupa ama kewajiban kalian yach…

Pencet tulisan ijo di bawah sono, dan berikan ripyu kalian..okeh???


	3. Chapter 3

Haihai..akhirnya chap3 jadi juga..

Setelah kemarin di kritik abis-abisan ama imotou saia, yang katanya alurnya kecepeten, akhirnya saia bikin alurnya agak melambat. Tapi bukannya melambat malah tambah lambat. Hehehehe…

Yah..tapi itu semua tergantung dengan pembaca sekalian. Kalau nanti gak puas, tolong berikan kritik dan saran lewat ripyu yach..ok?

Oiya, jawaban ripyu khusus untuk **Uchiha_yuki-chan** : semua rakyat Wincester Kingdom itu gak tau klo Mello cowok, taunya cewek, soalnya peramal kan bilang kalo kerajaan lebih makmur kalau anak dari King L cewek. Geto…

Ok dech.,gak usah banyak bacot lagi…

Let's enjoy this..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** : Death note is belong to TO2

**Summary** : "Aku tak peduli apakah kau pengeran atau putri…"

**Pairing** : MattxMello, ada LxMisa juga (bagi yang gak suka pair ini, tolong jangan bunuh saia *lari cari tempat berlindung*)

**Rate** : T (ajah..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I DON'T CARE U'R PRINCE OR PRINCESS"**

by : L_loph_Chocolate

chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seminggu kemudian, kerajaan kembali mengadakan pesta pertunangan yang sangat megah. Semua rakyat bersorak gembira karena dengan menikahnya Princess Mello, berarti kerajaan mereka akan semakin makmur.

Setelah acara pertunangan resmi, Princess Mello pun diboyong ke kerajaan Matt di London

Perjalanan dari Wincester Kingdom ke Los Angeles memakan waktu hampir 3 minggu. Karena mereka masih mengendarai kereta kuda untuk perjalanan darat dan kapal uap untuk menyeberang samudra.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan, sampailah mereka berdua di gerbang kerajaan Matt. Mello tercengang ketika mereka mulai memasuki kawasan kerajaan. Istana tempat tinggal Matt tidak seperti istana yang ada di Wincester Kingdom yang terdiri dari kastil-kastil dan puri-puri tua. Istana Matt terlihat lebih modern. Halamannya begitu luas dan terdapat air mancur yang artistik. Di sebelah istana yang megah itu terdapat green house yang luas. Di dalamnya terdapat bunga-bunga yang indah serta tanaman-tanaman yang langka. Pemandangan dari atas istana pun sangat indah karena kawasan istana tersebut terletak di daerah perbukitan yang sejuk. Di halaman belakang terdapat taman yang indah serta padang rumput yang berbatasan langsung dengan danau. Indah sekali.

"Wuow…" seru Mello.

Matt tersenyum mendengar seruan Mello.

"Istanamu sangat indah. Beda sekali dengan istanaku yang terkadang terlihat sudah tua."

"Di sini sudah lebih modern dari kerajaanmu Mell sayang." Jawab Matt lembut. "Dan nanti jangan heran apabila pakaianmu akan berbeda sekali dengan yang kau kenakan sekarang." Lanjut Matt sambil melirik ke pakaian Mello.

"Memang ada apa dengan pakaianku?" pakaian Mello sebenarnya sangat indah. Dengan banyak manik-manik dan pita serta rok panjangnya yang mengembang karena terdapat kurungan plastik di dalamnya. Hanya saja modelnya seperti pakaian kerajaan kuno.

"Liat saja nanti." Jawab Matt sambil tersenyum misterius.

Semua anggota kerajaan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Terutama , ayah Matt, sangat mengharapkan kedatangan calon menantunya.

"Hai..anakku. ayah kangen sekali." Sambut ketika mereka turun dari kereta kuda.

"Hai ayah. Ini calon menantumu sudah datang. Bagaimana? Cantik kan?"

"Hahaha…kau memang pintar mencari calon istri." Kata sambil menepuk pundak Matt. "Kau cantik sekali Mello." Lanjut .

Mello hanya tersipu malu.

"Oiya ayah, Near mana? Aku tak melihat dia dari tadi." Tanya Matt sambil celingukan.

"Entahlah, adikmu itu selalu mengurung diri di laboraturiumnya."

"Tuan Muda, kamar anda berdua sudah kami siapkan." Kata pelayan memotong pembicaraan ayah dan anak tadi.

"Ah iya, kalian pasti sudah lelah. Naiklah ke atas dan istirahatlah. Nanti malam, saat makan malam, kita mengobrol lagi."

"Mari saya antar." Kata pelayan yang paling tua. beberapa pelayan lain membawakan barang-barang mereka berdua.

"Tuan Muda? Kenapa mereka memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Mello sambil berbisik ketika dalam perjalanan ke kamar.

"Entahlah, kami tak pernah memakai istilah pangeran, raja atau yang lainnya."

"Oww.."

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu besar yang diukir rumit dan diplitur indah. Lalu pelayan tersebut membuka pintu dan tampaklah sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan indah. Semua interiornya bernuansa klasik. Terdapat ranjang berukuran King size dengan interior yang indah. Balkon kamar tersebut menghadap ke halaman belakang sehingga pemandangannya sangat indah.

"Kami akan menata barang-barang Tuan Muda dan Nona." Kata pelayan-pelayan tersebut.

"Silahkan. Oiya, untuk pakaian Mello tidak usah disertakan. Aku sudah menyiapkan khusus untuknya." Kata Matt. Sedangkan Mello sedang menikmati matahari senja

di balkon.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Tuan, kami sudah selesai menata barang Tuan dan Nona."

"Oh, terima kasih. Oiya Linda, nanti sebelum makan malam tolong bawakan pakaian Mello yang telah kusiapkan." Linda adalah nama salah satu pelayan.

"Baik Tuan. Kami permisi dulu."

"Lho? Kenapa barangmu juga ada disini?" tanya Mello yang sudah kembali dari balkon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Matt sambil menghampiri Mello.

"Iya, kenapa? Kita kan belum menikah." Mello mulai berjalan mundur.

"Kita kan sudah tunangan. Memangnya salah kalau kita sekamar?" Matt terus menyudutkan Mello. Mello tetap berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya terduduk di tepi ranjang. Lalu Matt mendorong Mello pelan hingga Mello tertidur di ranjang. Kedua tangan Matt memerangkap Mello.

"Tapi kan kita belum me…." Belum selesai Mello bicara, bibir tipis Matt telah membungkam bibir lembut Mello. Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan hangat hingga tanpa sadar Mello memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Matt. Tak lama kemudian Matt melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas.

"Kita memang belum menikah Mell sayang. Tapi kita pasti menikah. Karena hanya ada kau di hatiku."

Wajah Mello merona merah. Dia sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Matt. Belum selesai Mello mengambil napas, Matt telah menyerang bibir manis Mello kembali. Kali ini bukan ciuman lembut seperti tadi. Ciuman kali ini lebih memburu dan panas. Bibir Matt melumat bibir Mello seakan meminta ijin untuk menjelajahi manisnya mulut Mello lebih jauh. Mello mengijinkan dengan cara membuka mulutnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Matt agar lidah Matt leluasa menjelajahinya. Setelah puas menjelajahi mulut kekasihnya, lidah Matt pindah ke telinga Mello.

"Hhnn.." Mello mendesah pelan. Desahan Mello membuat Matt semakin bernafsu. Sekilas dikecupnya bibir Mello lalu turun ke lehernya. Terganggu dengan kerah rimpel dari gaun Mello, Matt membuka tiga kancing atasnya sehingga tampaklah dada bidang nan halus bagian atas milik Mello. Hal ini membuat Matt semakin tergiur. Lidahnya mulai menjelajahi setiap inci dada bagian atas milik Mello dan dikecupnya titik-titik tersensitif di dada Mello.

"Hhnn..hhnn.." desahan Mello semakin keras. Matt makin bersemangat melakukan aksinya. Tapi…..

tok..tok..tok.. terdengarlah suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"Siapa?" teriak Matt sedikit kesal karena acaranya terganggu.

"Saya Tuan." Lindalah yang mengetuk pintu. "Saya membawakan pesanan Tuan." Ternyata langit di luar sudah mulai gelap.

"Hss..mengganggu saja." Dengus Matt sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Mell, sebaiknya kau rapikan juga pakaianmu. Kau ternyata nikmat sekali." Kata Matt sambil melirik Mello.

Mello tersipu. Masih dengan napas memburu, dia mulai merapikan gaun dan rambut blondenya yang kusut.

Pintu terbuka. Linda masuk dengan troli pakaian yang penuh dengan gaun indah. "Ini pesanan Tuan. Sebaiknya Tuan Muda bergegas karena Tuan Besar sudah menunggu di meja makan."

"Trims, oiya tolong panggilkan Near! Ada barang yang harus dia antar untukku."

"Baik Tuan. Kami permisi dulu."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Matt mengambil sebuah gaun dari troli. Gaun itu manis sekali. Terbuat dari sutra yang halus berwarna hitam dengan tali spageti dan bagian bawah gaun yang selutut dan asimetris. Matt memandang gaun itu puas.

"Bagaimana? Gaun ini manis kan?"

Mello hanya terdiam. Dia memandang gaun itu seakan gaun itu adalah makhluk buas yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Ada apa dengan gaun ini?" tanya Matt.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari situasi." Wajah Mello memerah, seperti sedang menahan perasaan.

"Apa?" Matt bingung dengan perubahan air muka kakasihnya itu.

"Sadarkah kau, kalau aku memakai baju itu semuanya akan terbongkar. Ayahmu akan tahu kalau aku bukan perempuan." Suara Mello meninggi. Wajahnya seperti akan menangis. Gaun itu memang memiliki kerah yang sangat rendah sehingga apabila seorang wanita memakainya maka belahan dadanya akan sedikit terlihat.

Matt hanya tersenyum mendengar kecemasan kekasihnya. "Untuk itulah aku sangat bersyukur memiliki adik yang sangat jenius."

Tok..tok..tok.. pintu kamar kembali di ketuk.

"Kak, ini aku." Teriak Near dari luar.

"Ah itu dia. Masuklah Near! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Teriak Matt. Mello masih terdiam di ranjangnya.

Near masuk dengan membawa bungkusan yang agak besar. "Ini pesananmu. Kau tahu kan cara memakainya." Kata Near sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu.

"Iya..iya..cepat keluar sana." Sahut Matt. Near hanya mendengus kesal dan mulai berjalan ke pintu. "By the way, thank's ya." Kata Matt tiba-tiba.

Near berbalik dan tersenyum singkat. "Kalian cepatlah turun. Ayah sudah menunggumu." Sahut Near sambil melirik Mello. Lalu Near keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mello. Amarahnya sudah sedikit mereda.

Matt berjalan mendekati Mello dan duduk di sampingnya. "Mell sayang, tahukah kau bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu bahkan sebelum kita bertemu?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Beberapa tahun lalu, aku mengembara untuk mencari calon istri yang pas untukku. Setelah itu sampailah aku di kerajaanmu. Aku melihatmu bermain di taman kerajaan. Kau tampak manis, cantik, dan anggun saat itu. Dari situlah aku mulai mencintaimu. Setelah itu aku mulai mencari data segala hal tentang dirimu sampai aku mengetahui bahwa kau bukanlah seorang wanita. Tenang saja, hanya aku yang mengetahui hal ini." Matt buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi aku terlanjur mencintaimu dan bertekad menjadikan kau pendampingku. Untuk itulah aku mengontak Near untuk membuatkan benda-benda yang aku butuhkan apabila aku menikahimu nanti."

"Benda apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri. Ini ambillah." Matt menyerahkan bungkusan itu. Mello menerimanya dengan agak ragu. "Cepatlah ganti pakaian dan berdandanlah yang cantik untukku. Aku akan dandan di kamarku waktu aku kecil." Sahut Matt sambil beranjak keluar kamar.

Mello membuka bungkusan itu. "Near memang jenius." Gumam Mello ketika mengetahui benda apa itu. Ternyata itu adalah payudara buatan. Terbuat dari silikon dan karet kualitas tinggi. Kenyal dan terlihat seperti kulit asli serta warnanya pas sekali dengan kulit Mello. Near membuatnya dengan hati-hati dan teliti sehingga payudara buatan itu tampak sempurna.

Mello segera melepas pakaiannya dan memakai payudara buatan tersebut. Lalu memkai gaunnya dan mulai berdandan. Dia memakai make up tipis. Rambut blonde-nya di sanggul kecil dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang membuatnya tampak anggun. Kalung berliannya ngepas di leher serta rantai mungil berjuntai di bagian tengkuknya. Mello mengambil sepatu hak tinggi yang manis sekali dengan model simpel.

"Perfect, benar-benar tak nampak kalau ini payudara palsu." Mello bercermin dengan perasaan puas. Dia benar-benar siap menghadapi sekarang.

"Mell, apa kau sudah si…" Matt tercengang ketika Mello berbalik ke arahnya. _Cantik sekali_ batin Matt.

"Aku sudah siap sekarang."

"…."

"Ada apa Matt? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Mello sambil mencari-cari kalau-kalau ada yang salah dengannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat tambah….."

"Ya?" tanya Mello penasaran.

"Kau terlihat tambah seksi. You're so hot." Sahut Matt sambil berkedip nakal. Matt sendiri tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan jas yang mewah itu. Mello tampak tersipu malu. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayah sudah menunggu kita dari tadi." Merekapun pergi ke ruang makan.

Ruang makan istana ini luas dan mewah. Seakan-akan ruangan ini adalah ballroom yang diubah menjadi ruang makan. Disudut ruangan ada beberapa pemain biola dan cello yang sedang memainkan instrumen lagu-lagu yang indah. Meja makannya sangat besar. Hanya saja saat ini pelayan hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk empat orang.

"Kau kemana saja? Kami sudah lapar nich." Kata Near begitu Matt dan Mello duduk di kursi.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Jawaban Matt lebih tertuju ke . Near mendengus kesal.

tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. "Tak apa. Kau tambah cantik saja Mello."

Wajah Mello merona merah. "Terima kasih."

"Mari makaannn…!!! Aku sudah lapar sekali." Seru Near tiba-tiba.

Merekapun makan dengan riang. Obrolan-obrolan ringanpun tak terelakkan. Mulai dari latar belakang Mello, sifat jahil Matt, kejeniusan Near hingga rancana pernikahan Matt dan Mello.

"Oh iya Matt, karena ayah sudah tua, maukah kau menuruti permintaan terakhir ayah?" tanya di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka.

"Aduh..kenapa ayah bicara seperti itu? Tentu aku akan menuruti permintaan ayah." Kata Matt sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

"Bisakah kau memberikan ayah cucu dalam waktu satu tahun ini."

Huk..huk..Matt langsung keselek. Lalu memandang ayahnya, Mello dan Near bergantian.

Mello hanya diam. Near memandang ayahnya tak percaya.

Bagaimana cara Matt dan Mello memenuhi keinginan ?

Temukan jawabannya di episode selanjutnya.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyahahahaha….ternyata saia gak sanggup bikin lemon.

Bagi yang udah ngira ada lemonnya, gomenasai *sambil bungkuk-bungkuk*.

Oiya, kalo di analisa lebih lanjut, Matt dan Mello di atas seperti datang dari jaman yang berbeda yach..hehehe.

Ok dech..untuk para readers yang udh terlanjur baca ni fic ampe sejauh ini, WAJIB, HARUS ngeRIPYU..

Ok?..ingak-ingak thing…!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Nyahahahaha…gak nyangka udah ampe chap 4.

Perasaan, saia koq semangat banget yach nulis ni fic.

Ah..tapi saia memang sangat menyukai pair MxM..

Oiya, setelah di telaah lebih lanjut, semua char di sini ternyata sangat-sangat OOC..ck..ck..ck *geleng-geleng kepala* (pembaca: baru nyadar bugh.??)

Ya udah dech..ikutin terus serunya perjalanan cinta MxM..

Chek this out..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** : Death note is belong to TO2

**Summary** : "Aku tak peduli apakah kau pengeran atau putri…"

**Pairing** : MattxMello, ada LxMisa juga (bagi yang gak suka pair ini, tolong jangan bunuh saia *lari cari tempat berlindung*)

**Rate** : T (ajah..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I DON'T CARE U'R PRINCE OR PRINCESS"**

by : L_loph_Chocolate

chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Titik-titik air itu tak henti mengguyur kepalanya. Matt sedang berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya dengan berdiam diri di bawah guyuran shower.

"_Bisakah kau memberikan ayah cucu dalam waktu satu tahun ini."_ Kata-kata ayahnya itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Cepat sekali ayah memintaku untuk memberinya cucu. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, tapi tak secepat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Matt. Matt terdiam. Berharap setiap titik air dapat meringankan pikirannya.

Di lain tempat, Mello sedang berendam dengan air hangat dan busa aromaterapi. Tak

beda jauh dengan Matt, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan permintaan . "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan cucu pada ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu terus berputar-putar di pikiran Mello. Lelah dengan semua pertanyaan itu yang tak ada ujungnya itu, Mello keluar dari bathub lalu memakai boxer dan kimono handuknya (A/N:Mello tak punya sepotongpun pakaian laki-laki kecuali boxernya.). ternyata aromaterapi yang dihasilkan busa mandinya tak mampu mengurangi penat di kepalanya. Mello berjalan ke kamarnya dan terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Memikirkan segala macam cara yang mungkin agar Matt bisa mendapat keturunan.

Tak lama kemudian, Matt masuk ke kamar. Hanya mengenakan celana jins dan dengan handuk tersampir di -titik air masih terlihat di rambut merah dan dada bidangnya. Melihat penampilan Matt, Mello tersentak kaget. Dia segera naik ke ranjang dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Takut Matt melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Tak usah takut Mell. Aku sedang tidak nafsu melakukan apapun saat ini." Kata Matt begitu melihat gerak-gerik Mello. Mellopun menurunkan pertahanannya. Matt berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengambil kaos. Setelah dia selesai memakai pakaian, Matt duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tak menyangka ayah akan memintanya secepat itu." Kata Matt sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pertanda bahwa saat ini dia memiliki beban yang berat.

"Tadi aku sudah memikirkan banyak cara agar kau memperoleh keturunan. Darah dagingmu sendiri." Sahut Mello sedikit ragu.

Matt menatap Mello dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau bisa menikahi seorang wanita sebagai istri keduamu. Dengan begitu kau dapat membahagiakan ayahmu tanpa perlu menceraikan aku."

Matt tersentak kaget. "Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku bisa menikahi wanita lain sedangkan hanya ada kau di hatiku. Apakah kau rela membagiku dengan yang lain? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" nada suara Matt meninggi.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, tapi…."

"Ahh..sudahlah." sahut Matt sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mello cemas.

"Aku akan menemui Near. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengannya. Sebaiknya kau tidur duluan." Sahut Matt sambil keluar kamar.

"Baiklah. Kau cepatlah kembali. Jangan tidur terlalu larut." Jawab Mello pelan. Setelah Matt menutup pintu kamar, Mello mencoba berbaring sambil memikirkan perkataan Matt tadi_. "Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku bisa menikahi wanita lain sedangkan hanya ada kau di hatiku. Apakah kau rela membagiku dengan yang lain? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?"_.

"Hufth.." Mello menghembuskan napas pelan. Tak lama kemudian Mello tertidur tanpa mengganti kimono handuknya dengan piyama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt berjalan menuju basement bawah tanah istana yang ternyata telah diubah menjadi laboraturium pribadi oleh Near.

Tok..tok..tok..Matt mengetuk pintu basement.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Ini aku. Matt."

"Masuklah!"

Matt melangkah masuk. Dalam basement atau laboraturium itu tampak cairan-cairan dalam botol hasil percobaan Near yang tersusun di lemari besar. Di sudut ruangan ada kandang berisi tikus-tikus putih yang digunakan Near sebagai kelinci percobaanya. Ada dua meja besar disitu. Yang pertama berisi alat-alat percobaan. Sedangkan yang digunakan Near saat ini berisi kertas-kertas, sebuah mikroskop dan cairan biru pekat dalam gelas kimia.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Matt.

"Bersabarlah kau dulu. Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan ini untukmu." Sahut Near tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Matt. "Hanya saja…."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin tak akan secepat yang diharapkan ayah."

"Apa?" Matt terduduk lesu.

"Kau bicaralah pada ayah. Mungkin saja beliau bisa mengerti."

"Kuharap kau benar."

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu. Kau nampak lelah."

"Trim's Near. Kau yang terbaik" Kata Matt sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"It's ok bro. aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Sahut Near sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tengah malam…

"Tidak..jangan..ibu jangan tinggalkan aku..ibu..ibu.."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang membangunkan Mello dari tidurnya. Ternyata itu adalah igauan Matt. Tidurnya tampak gelisah dan tak tenang. Perlahan Mello meraih kepala Matt dan mendekapkannya di dadanya yang terbuka karena tali dari handuk kimononya terlepas saat dia tertidur. Lalu ia mengelus-elus kepala Matt perlahan seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan bayinya. Tampaknya kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh kontak tubuh Mello membuat Matt nyaman. Hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangan Matt memeluk pinggang mungil Mello sehingga menambahkan kehangatan bagi tubuhnya. Melihat tidur Matt yang mulai tenang, Mello pun tertidur kembali.

Keesokan harinya,

Matt bangun lebih dulu. Ia melihat posisi tidur Mello yang memeluknya semalaman. Kini ia menyadari apa yang menyebabkan tidurnya kembali nyenyak malam itu. Perlahan ia beranjak dari ranjangnya tanpa membangunkan Mello. Sekilas ia mengecup kening Mello lalu pergi mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian Matt keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar sekarang. Lalu ia beranjak ke ranjang untuk membangunkan Mello. Perlahan ia memeluk Mello dari belakang dan mengecup leher mulus kekasihnya itu.

"Bangun sayang. Udah pagi." Bisik Matt lembut.

Mello membuka matanya dan menemukan Matt sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh.

"Kau tampak lebih segar sekarang." Kata Mello.

"Berkat dirimu." Matt tersenyum simpul. Tatapannya tampak teduh.

Mello meraih pipi halus Matt dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di bibir Matt. Lalu Mello bangkit untuk duduk. Diikuti Matt. "Kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Matt heran.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu mandi bersama tadi." Sahut Mello dengan tatapan nakal. Matt mengeryitkan alisnya. "Hahaha..bercanda. ya sudah aku mandi dulu." Lanjut Mello sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Ok. Aku tunggu di meja makan ya?"

"Ok." Sahut Mello dari dalam kamar mandi. Mattpun keluar kamar dan tak lupa menutup pintu. Lima belas menit kemudian Mello keluar kamar mandi dan mulai berpakaian. Tak lupa ia memakai payudara palsunya. Sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus membiasakan diri dengan benda itu karena semua pakaian yang diberikan Matt agak minim dan terbuka. Kali ini ia memakai tank-top putih, blezer krem mini sebatas dada dan rok lipit yang agak mini.

"Huh..kenapa Matt memberiku baju yang terbuka begini sich?" gerutu Mello sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, sudah ada dan Matt. Near sepertinya belum datang. Mello duduk di sebelah Matt.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa Mello.

"Selamat pagi." Sambut hangat.

"Mana Near?" tanya Mello.

"Mungkin sedang mandi." Jawab .

Tak lama kemudian Near datang. "Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tak apa. Ayo kita mulai sarapannya."

"Selamat makan." Seru mereka berempat serempak.

Di sela-sela kegiatan makan, memulai percakapan. "Aku sudah memberi kabar pada kedua orang tuamu. Tiga bulan lagi pernikahan kalian akan digelar disini. Mereka akan datang." Kata kepada Mello.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab Mello yang tampak senang. Matt hanya diam. "Near ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Mellosaat melihat Near.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Lingkar matamu hitam sekali. Semalam kau tidak tidur ya?"

"Oh ini." Jawab Near sambil menyentuh matanya. "Tak apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai makannya." Lanjut Near sambil beranjak pergi.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Setelah ini aku akan mengajak Mell jalan-jalan ke pinggir danau." Kata Matt kepada ayahnya.

"Oh, iya. Ada baiknya kalau kau ajak Mello keliling istana. Setelah ini aku juga masih ada pekerjaan." Sahut .

"Aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang." Kata Matt kepada Mello yang belum selesai makan. Lalu Matt beranjak pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Mello telah selesai dengan sarapannya dan pamit kepada untuk menyusul Matt. Di taman belakang, ia melihat Matt duduk termenung di bangku yang menghadap ke danau. Mello pun duduk di samping Matt.

'Matt, ada yang menganggu pikiranmu saat ini?"

"Aku hanya bingung."

"Matt..aku marah padamu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Matt heran.

"Kenapa kau memberiku pakaian yang minim sehingga aku mau-tak mau harus memakai benda ini?" tanya Mello sambil menunjuk dadanya dengan mimik muka yang lucu. Matt hanya tersenyum mendengar lelucon Mello.

"Matt, dimana ibumu?" tanya Mello tiba-tiba namun dengan intonasi yang lembut.

"Apa?"

"Dimana ibumu?" Mello mengulang pertanyaanya.

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan Near."

"Apa kau merindukan ibumu?"

"Sangat."

"Sini." Mello menepuk pundaknya. Matt menatapnya heran. "Rebahkanlah kepalamu di sini. Mungkin itu dapat mengurangi bebanmu." Lanjut Mello. Matt menatapnya sekilas, lalu tiba-tiba Matt memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mello. Mello kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan begini. Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama." Ujar Matt tanpa melepas pelukannya. Lalu Mello pun membalas pelukan Matt. Entah berapa lama pelukan itu berlangsung. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Near.

"KAK…AKU BERHASIL..AKU BERHASIL..CIHUIII..!!!" seru Near sambil berlari dan melompat kegirangan ke arah Mett dan Mello.

Benda apa yang telah dirampungkan Near?

Dapatkah benda itu mengatasi masalah Matt dan Mello?

Temukan jawabannya di episode selanjutnya.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pokoknya ripyuuuuu…….


	5. Chapter 5

Haduuhh..maap banget saia lama apdet.

Bukan salah saia klo lama apdet. Salahkan snmptn dan segala hal tetek bengek yang menuntut saia untuk mencari skulah.

Memang masa-masa yang paling saia benci itu ya kayak gini. Masa-masa peralihan. TK ke SD, SD ke SMP, SMP ke SMA, SMA ke PT.

Hufth..sebel diriku.

Halah..koq jadi curhat. Mending baca fic saia ajah. Hehehe (dikeroyok semua author)

Let's Begin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** : Death note is belong to TO2

**Summary** : "Berkat kecerdasan Near, akhirnya Mello bisa hamil dan memenuhi permintaan yaitu memberikannya seorang cucu. Hah.?? Mello hamil?? Chap5 update. Just read & review."

**Pairing** : MattxMello (anyhow, I love this pair)

**Rate** : T (ajah..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I DON'T CARE U'R PRINCE OR PRINCESS"**

by : L_loph_Chocolate

chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Biarkan begini. Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama." Ujar Matt tanpa melepas pelukannya. Lalu Mello pun membalas pelukan Matt. Entah berapa lama pelukan itu berlangsung. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Near.

"KAK…AKU BERHASIL..AKU BERHASIL..CIHUIII..!!!" seru Near sambil berlari dan melompat kegirangan ke arah Matt dan Mello.

Mereka berdua serempak melepas pelukan dan menoleh ke sumber suara lalu saling bertatapan dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kak..aku berhasil." Kata Near penuh semangat. Matt tersenyum lega seakan semua beban terangkat sudah.

"Apa?" tanya Mello penasaran.

"Pokoknya kalian berdua ikut aku." Lalu Near berjalan mendahului mereka berdua. Akhirnya Matt dan Mello bangkit untuk mengikuti Near.

"Ada apa sich?" Mello semakin penasaran.

"Sudahlah ikut saja." Sahut Matt. "Oiya, ternyata benda itu menganggu sekali." Lanjut Matt sambil menunjuk dada Mello.

Mello hanya merengut sambil menggumam, "Salah siapa membelikan aku baju begitu minim." Matt hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Mello lalu berjalan menyusul Near. Merasa ditinggal sendirian, Mello pun berlari menyusul Matt.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga tiba di laboraturium Near.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Mello heran. Maklum, di kerajaannya tidak ada tempat seperti ini.

"Ini namanya laboraturium. Tempat segala macam percobaan Near dilaksanakan." Jawab Matt. Near sendiri sekarang sedang duduk di sebelah salah satu meja besar. Di meja itu tak ada apapun. Semuanya sudah dirapikan oleh Near. Disana hanya ada kain lebar yang digunakan sebagai alas meja dan sebuah peti kayu yang agak besar. "Ada apa Near?" Lanjut Matt.

"Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini." Jawab Near dengan senyum sumringah. "Sini! Duduklah kalian berdua. Aku akan menerangkan sesuatu." Lanjut Near sambil menarik dua kursi. Matt dan Mellopun duduk di hadapan Near. Lalu Near membuka kotak peti tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat enam buah suntik yang berisi cairan berwarna putih susu dan dua ratus botol kecil berisi cairan bening kebiru-biruan. "Cairan-cairan ini adalah cairan yang selama ini ku teliti. Cairan yang dalam suntik ini dapat membentuk suatu jaringan yang berguna sebagai rahim buatan. Setelah rahim buatan ini terbentuk, lalu akan dimasukkan ovum yang sudah dibuahi atau yang disebut zigot. Nanti zigot ini akan tumbuh menjadi embrio lalu menjadi janin selama kurang lebih selama sembilan bulan. Mengerti?"

Matt mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

Mello hanya diam. Sepertinya ia masih bingung dengan penjelasan Near yang menggunakan bahasa ilmiah. Near mengerti bahwa Mello masih belum paham lalu ia melanjutkan, "Intinya, kau akan hamil Mello."

"APAA..??" Mello tampak kaget setengah mati. "Bagaimana bisa?"

'Itu bisa dijelaskan nanti. Sekarang yang aku bingungkan adalah darimana kita mendapatkan ovum itu." Sahut Matt.

"Itu yang sedang aku teliti. Aku sedang meneliti tentang rekayasa genetika agar nanti bayi yang dihasilkan bisa berasal dari gen kalian berdua. Bukan dari orang lain."

"Tapi, itu akan memakan waktu."

"Tentu saja akan memakan waktu, tapi proses pembentukan rahim ini juga membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tiga bulan. Selama itu aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Baiklah. Tapi semua ini tetap tergantung Mello. Bagaimana Mello? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Matt kepada Mello yang masih terkejut dengan penjelasan Near.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Mello agak ragu.

"Sure, aku yakin sekali." Sahut Near mantap.

"Hmmm…baiklah."

"Kau ingin mulai sekarang atau menunggu pernikahanmu?" tanya Near.

Mello menoleh ke arah Matt untuk meminta pendapatnya. "Itu terserah kau Mell. Tapi menurutku lebih cepat lebih baik." Jawab Matt.

"Hmm..baiklah. sebaiknya sekarang saja Near."

"Ok..sekarang kau berbaringlah di meja ini. Aku akan mencari posisi yang pas untuk meletakan rahim buatan ini." Lalu Mello berbaring di atas meja. "Oiya, aku akan menyuntik cairan putih ini sebulan dua kali. Setelah penyuntikan pertama kau harus rutin meminum cairan yang di botol itu setiap hari dan jangan sampai terlewat satu haripun."

Mello mengangguk.

"Dan satu lagi. Setelah aku menyuntikkan ini, kau akan sering mengalami pusing dan mual-mual." Kata Near seraya mengambil stetoskop serta seperangkat alat USG(??). Wajah Mello berubah cemas. Matt memberi kecupan hangat di bibir lembut Mello dan menggenggam tangan Mello agar kecemasannya berkurang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai." Near membuka sebagian pakaian Mello sehingga hanya bagian bawah dada sampai bawah perut yang terlihat. Lalu Near memeriksa bagian yang terbuka tersebut dengan stetoskop-nya. Mencari posisi yang tepat dengan alat USG tersebut. "Aha..aku menemukannya." Seru Near. Lalu Near menyuntikkan cairan putih tersebut di perut bagian bawah pusar. Ketika ujung jarum suntik menyentuh kulitnya, Mello sedikit tersentak. Lalu ketika jarum suntik menembus kulitnya, Mello memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Matt berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara menggenggam tangan Mello dan mengusap lembut kepala Mello.

Akhirnya detik-detik yang menegangkan bagi Matt dan Mello berakhir juga. Near telah menarik suntikan itu dan menutup luka bekas suntikan dengan perban yang steril. Matt membantu Mello turun dari meja. Ketika berdiri tubuh Mello sedikit limbung. Matt menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Aku akan mengantar botol-botol ini ke kamarmu." Kata Near sambil membereskan alat-alatnya.

Mello tak mampu bicara. Kepalanya pusing saat ini. Matt mengangguk lalu memapah Mello menuju kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Matt membaringkan Mello perlahan lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Mello.

"Temani aku." Kata Mello lemah.

"Tenang. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan mengambilkan susu hangat untukmu." Sahut Matt lembut. Lalu pergi keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian Matt datang dengan membawa segelas susu hangat. Di belakangnya terlihat Near mengekor sambil membawa peti kayu yang berisi botol-botol kecil.

"Kau bisa mulai meminum obat ini sekarang." Kata Near sambil beranjak pergi.

"Thank's Near." Sahut Matt.

"Senang bisa membantumu." Near tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lalu Matt membantu Mello meminum obat itu dan susu hangatnya. Perasaan Mello sudah lebih rileks sekarang. Matt mengusap kepala Mello perlahan, namun Mello malah memeluk tubuh Matt dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Matt.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu dengan piyama agar tidurmu lebih nyaman."

"Aku pusing sekali. Tolong bantu aku dong.." pinta Mello dengan suara manja.

"Manja." Hanya itu kata yang diucapkan Matt. Namun diturutinya permintaan Mello itu. Saat mengganti pakaian Mello, sempat terlintas untuk memuaskan hasrat dengannya. Namun akal sehat Matt bekerja. _Saat ini Mell sedang lemah, dia sedang berjuang demi aku_, batin Matt. Akhirnya Matt hanya memberi ciuman hangat di bibir lembut Mello. Lalu Mello mengambil posisi semula yaitu berbaring dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Matt dan memeluk pinggang Matt. Matt membelai kepala Mello dengan lembut.

"Mell…"

"Hmmm.."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah melibatkanmu sampai sejauh ini, telah dan akan membuatmu menderita selama kurang lebih empat belas bulan kedepan."

Mello bangkit sejenak untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu. Aku rela melakukan ini karena aku tulus mencintaimu. Jadi kau jangan bicara yang macam-macam."

"Tapi aku…" kata-kata Matt terputus oleh ciuman dari Mello. Ciuman itu cukup dalam. Namun Matt tak bereaksi. Perasaannya masih diliputi rasa bersalah terhadap Mello. Tak lama kemudian Mello melepas ciumnnya. "Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi." Lanjut Mello. Lalu Mello kembali berbaring di dada Matt. Tak lama kemudian Mello tertidur.

Hari sudah sore ketika Mello terbangun dan tak menemukan Matt di sisinya. Sejenak ia merenung. Mengingat kejadian yang telah di alaminya hari ini.

"Aku akan hamil?" gumam Mello seraya mengelus perutnya perlahan. "Aku tak percaya."

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuklah." Seru Mello.

Matt pun masuk. Sepertinya dia habis bekerja karena dia mengenakan jas beserta kemeja dan dasi. "Kau sudah bangun Mell?" Mello mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Matt sambil melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Lebih baik dari tadi siang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Matt duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Tadi aku sudah bicara dengan ayah tentang pernikahan kita. Utusan ayah sudah berangkat untuk menjemput orangtuamu. Mulai 3 bulan ke depan kau akan sibuk dengan Sayu-san. Dia bibiku. Dia yang akan membantu kita sebagai even organizer."

Sekali lagi Mello hanya mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mello cemas.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Matt sambil berbaring di ranjang tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tampak sekali kalau ia sedang berpikir keras.

Mello hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Matt.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mell. Kau pergilah mandi dan makan. Sejak tadi kau belum makan. Oiya, Sayu-san juga sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Mello mengangguk sekali. Ia pun bangkit, mengecup bibir Matt sekilas lalu pergi mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mello keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Matt yang sudah terlelap namun belum mengganti pakaiannya. Lalu Mello beranjak ke samping ranjang, melepas jas, dasi dan sepatu Matt agar tidurnya lebih nyaman. Menyelimutinya sampai sebatas bahu lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas. Setelah itu, Mello turun untuk menemui Sayu-san.

Sayu-san adalah wanita yang ramah dan sabar. Ia mempermudah Mello dan Matt mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari dekorasi aula, jenis makanan yang dihidangkan, gaun yang akan dipakai Mello dan lain sebagainya.

Hari-hari yang sibuk pun dimulai. Kesibukan ini sedikit banyak mengurangi beban pikiran Matt dan Mello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari-haripun berlalu. Tanpa terasa satu bulan telah terlewati. Dan hari ini adalah hari kedatangan orangtua Mello. Seluruh istana tampak sibuk menyiapkan semuanya sesempurna mungkin. Begitu pula di kamar Mello. Matt tampak terkejut saat memasuki kamarnya yang berantakan.

"Mell, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Matt di tengah-tengah tumpukan baju yang berserakan di lantai kamar. Matt sendiri tampak sangat tampan dengan pakaiannya kali ini. Ia memakai kaus santai warna hitam lalu dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang hanya dikancingkan bagian bawahnya. Luarnya ia memakai jaket kasual dengan tudung kepala berwarna krem. Ia memakai celana panjang yang senada dengan jaketnya dan sepatu ketsnya.

"Aku bingung akan memakai baju apa. Yang formal atau yang kasual?" jawab Mello sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Matt hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan menyusuri lantai kamar yang penuh dengan pakaian dan memungut beberapa potong pakaian. "Nih.! Pakailah!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mello tampak ragu.

"Seratus persen." Jawab Matt mantap.

Akhirnya Mello berganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Setelah berganti pakaian, Mello pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Di kamar Matt tampak sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Melihat Mello sudah selesai berganti pakaian, Matt menghampiri Mello dan mulai memasangkan aksesoris yang pas untuk Mello. Tak lama kemudian, selesai sudah pekerjaan Matt. Matt tampak puas dengan hasilnya.

"Sekarang bercerminlah!"

Mello membalik badannya ke hadapan cermin. Mello tampak terkejut. Mello tampak cantik sekali. Ia memakai tanktop yang hanya ketat di bagian dada dengan kerah bentuk V warna coklat tua dengan bawahan celana krem mini yang dihiasi dengan sabuk besar yang dibuat agak longgar. Lalu dengan sepatu bot selutut dan luarnya jaket yang mirip dengan milik Matt hanya saja panjangnya melewati lutut. Dengan make up tipis dan bando yang menghiasi rambut blondenya, Mello tampak manis sekali. Penampilannya sangat serasi dengan Matt.

Melihat Mello yang mematung di depan cermin, Matt menganggap Mello sudah siap. "Baiklah.. kita turun sekarang." Sahut Matt sambil menarik tangan Mello.

Di depan istana tampak telah siap menanti calon besannya.

"Pagi ayah. Kau tampan sekali." Matt tersenyum melihat ayahnya.

"Kau juga anakku. Dan kau Mello, kau selalu tampak luar biasa." Jawab tulus.

"Terima kasih Mr…ehm..ayah." jawab Mello sambil tersipu.

Cukup lama juga mereka menunggu kedatangan orangtua Mello. Akhirnya sampai juga King L dan Queen Misa di istana . Mello langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke kedua orangtuanya. Melepas segala kerinduan. Lalu tanpa ketara King L membisikkan sesuatu ke Mello.

"Bagaimana anakku? Apakah rahasiamu tetap aman?"

"Tenang saja ayah. Hanya orang terpercaya yang mengetahuinya. Akupun bisa memberikan ayah cucu." Jawab Mello sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Benarkah?" tanya King L tak percaya.

"Yap." Jawab Mello sambil mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan di dalam. Sekarangayah pasti lelah."

Lalu King L dan Quenn Misa masuk ke istana. Mereka langsung akrab dengan . tak henti-hentinya mereka mengobrol. Wajah lebih bersinar. Mungkin karena selama ini kesepian dan sekarang ada teman ngobrol. Matt dan Mello pun mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Oia, Near kemana?"

"Di tempat biasa." Jawab Matt sambil tersenyum.

"Oww." Jawab Mello singkat. Lalu Mello menggandeng tangan Matt. Siap menyongsong hari esok yang lebih baik.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha..gak jelas banget yach chap yang ini.

Untuk chap ini saia terinspirasi dari salah satu film Arnold Swachneger (bener gak tulisannya.? Au'ah) yang melakukan penelitian bagaimana cowok bisa hamil.

Untuk chap depan akan ada pesta pernikahan Matt dan Mello.

So..untuk kelancaran pambuatan fic ini, saia mohon para readers bersedia pencet tombol ijo di bawah sono untuk mereview.

Arigatou.. \(^0^)/


	6. Chapter 6

All thank's to Choco yang sudah mengoprak-oprak saia untuk cepet-cepet apdet ni pik. Tapi tetep aja ni pik telat apdet. Nyahahaha *ketawa ala Hiruma*

Ya udah deh, selamat membaca fic yang makin gak jelas ini.

Enjoy this…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** : Death note is belong to TO2

**Summary** : Pernikahan Matt dan Mello. Chap 6 update. Just read & review."

**Pairing** : MattxMello (anyhow, I love this pair)

**Rate** : T (ajah..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I DON'T CARE U'R PRINCE OR PRINCESS"**

by : L_loph_Chocolate

chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suasana di ruang santai kali ini sungguh seru. Canda dan tawa terdengar riuh. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terpampang di wajah tampan . Bagaimana tidak? Belum pernah kerajaannya seramai ini. Bahkan Sayu-san, adik , yang sangat sibuk bisa datang ke kerajaannya untuk membantu pernikahan Matt dan Mello.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka. Biarkan mereka ngobrol sepuasnya." Bisik Mello pada Matt. Matt mengangguk. Lalu merekapun beranjak.

"Kami keluar dulu." Kata Matt pada semua orang yang ada si ruangan. Terlihat ingin mencegah kepergian mereka. "Kami tidak akan menganggu pembicaraan antar orang tua. bukan begitu Mell?" lanjut Matt sambil tersenyum. Mello hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian."

"Yes, Sir." Sahut Matt dan Mello bersamaan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tergelak tawa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Langit tampak cerah hari. Hanya terdapat beberapa awan stratus dan cirrus yang menghiasai birunya langit. Di tambah pula dengan bunga-bunga di taman yang mulai bermekaran. Menambah sempurna hari ini. Di tengah-tengah taman tampak dua insan yang sedang bersenda gurau. Melepaskan semua penat yang selama ini menyesakkan pikiran.

"Hahaha..kau lucu sekali Matt." Sahut Mello sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Matt memasang wajah lucu kedua.

"Hahaha..kau tampak jelek sekali." Mello tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hahaha.." Matt ikut tertawa. "Hmm..Mell?"

"Yah?" tawanya sudah mulai reda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan. Hari ini begitu cerah. Sayang kalau kita lewatkan begitu saja."

"Hmm..baiklah." Mello mengangguk lalu berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Namun gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Air mukanya menjadi pucat tiba-tiba.

"Mello..kau baik-baik saja?" Matt tampak cemas.

Mello mengangguk. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sangat bertolak belakang dengan anggukan kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Perutnya yang bagian bawah, tempat meletakkan rahim buatannya, terasa nyeri sekali. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Mell…." Samar-samar ia mendengar suara cemas Matt lalu suara itu menghilang.

Lama sekali sampai Mello membuka matanya. Saat membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dirasakan Mello adalah bantal empuk yang menjadi alas kepalanya, kasur yang nyaman dan selimut yang hangat dan lembut. Wajah cemas Matt yang pertama kali menyambut matanya.

"Mell..Mello…are you okay?" suara Matt terdengar sangat cemas. Mello mencoba untuk duduk. Namun rasa nyeri di perut kembali menyerang.

"Ach….!!" Seru Mello sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sudahlah. Kalau memang tak bisa duduk jangan dipaksakan. Kau istirahatlah! Aku akan panggilkan Near." Sahut Matt cepat. Kecemasan masih tampak jelas dari suaranya. Lalu Matt langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk memanggil Near.

Tak lama kemudian Matt datang dengan satu tangan menarik tangan Near.

"Hss..tenanglah Matt!!" sahut Near sambil ngos-ngosan. Gimana gak ngos-ngosan. Near terpaksa berlari dari basement yang terletak di lantai bawah ke kamar yang ada di lantai tiga. Belum lagi rumah ini begitu luas.

"Cepat kau periksa dia!" sahut Matt tak sabar.

"Tenanglah Matt." Suara Near sudah jauh lebih tenang. Lalu Near memeriksa keadaan Mello. "Mello tak apa-apa. Obat yang aku suntikkan sudah mulai membentuk jaringan rahimnya." Terdengar hembusan lega dari Matt. Mello sendiri hanya diam. "Kau harus banyak makan, banyak istirahat, jangan bekerja terlalu berat dan jangan stres." Saran Near untuk Mello. Mello mengangguk ringan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. "Dan kau Matt, jagalah calon istrimu baik-baik. Kondisinya harus stabil sampai rahimnya terbentuk sempurna." Lanjut Near.

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke lab. Ingat, kalian masih membutuhkan ovum untuk pembentukan bayi kalian." Matt mengangguk. "Aku tinggal dulu. Nanti kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil aku saja di lab. Sampai jumpa." Lalu Near keluar kamar menuju lab.

"Matt…" panggil Mello lemah.

"Ya?"

"Apakah ayahmu dan orangtuaku tau bahwa aku sempat pingsan hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin merusak hari pertama orangtuamu di sini."

"Baguslah. Aku tidak ingin mereka cemas."

"Mello…"

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah membuatku cemas seperti ini lagi!" titah Matt sambil mengelus kening Mello perlahan. Mello tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, Mello meraih kepala Matt, mempertemukan bibir mungilnya dengan bibir Matt. Matt membalas ciuman Mello dengan cara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Memperkuat ikatan batin mereka berdua. Hanya kebutuhan akan oksigen yang memutuskan ciuman itu.

"Tak akan pernah Matt. Tak akan."

"Bagus. Sekarang istirahatlah. Ingat! Kau masih harus menemani orangtuamu makan malam." Mello mengangguk. Matt mengecup kening Mello sekilas lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Hari sudah sore ketika Mello membuka matanya. Di meja sebelah ranjangnya ada senampan makan siang Mello yang belum tersentuh.

"Kau sudah bangun Mell?" ternyata sepanjang siang ini Matt menemaninya di kamar.

Mello merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ya."

Matt berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil makan siang lalu menyerahkannya ke Mello. "Makanlah. Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya."

Mello mengangguk lalu memulai makan siangnya yang agak terlambat. Matt menunggunya dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian Mello sudah selesai dengan makannya. Lalu Matt membantunya meminum obat.

"Tadi aku sudah mandi. Sekarang kau pergilah mandi. Aku akan berganti pakaian setelah ini." Sahut Matt sambil membereskan nampan bekas makan Mello. Mello hanya mengangguk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit waktu yang dihabiskan Mello di kamar mandi. Matt sudah terlihat rapi ketika Mello keluar dari kamar mandi. Kali ini Matt memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan syal hitam yang dililitkan ke leher sebagai ganti dasinya. Dandanannya kali ini benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya yang seorang bangsawan. Mello sempat ternganga melihat penampilan Matt yang adorable.

"Mell..??" tanya Matt saat melihat Mello yang terdiam di depan kamar mandi.

Mello menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Melihat penampilan Matt, Mello teringat sesuatu. "Aku harus pakai baju apa?"

Matt tersenyum ringan. "Aku akan membantumu." Lalu Matt mengambil pakaian dari lemari. Lalu membantu Mello berdandan. Dan seperti biasa, hasilnya selalu luar biasa. Mello tampak cantik sekali. Kali ini Mello memakai gaun hitam panjang. Gaun itu cukup terbuka. Hanya ada satu tali yang tergantung di leher yang menahan gaun itu. Sehingga punggung Mello tereskspos dengan bebas dan apabila tali itu terlepas, maka dengan mudah gaun itu jatuh ke bawah. Belahan dadanya juga cukup rendah. Belum lagi belahan di bagian bawah yang mengekspos paha mulus Mello. Rambut blonde Mello disanggul kecil dengan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang terurai. Mello memakai sepatu hak stilleto hitam yang cukup manis. Make-up yang bernuansa natural menambah kesempurnaan Mello malam itu.(A/N:silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana seksinya Mello. Khu..khu..khu..*senyum mesum*)

"Perfect!" seru Matt singkat. Mello hanya diam. Belum pernah dirinya memakai baju seterbuka itu. "Ayo turun ke bawah! Ayahku dan orang tuamu sudah menunggu di bawah." Lalu Matt menarik pelan tangan Mello.

Di meja makan, semua tampak terkejut dengan penampilan Mello. Apalagi King L. dia tidak menyangka penampilan Mello benar-benar seperti perempuan.

"Permisi sebentar. Aku butuh bicara dengan Mello." King L berdiri tiba-tiba lalu menarik Mello ke ruangan kosong. "Bagaimana…kau…bisa..memakai baju seterbuka ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tau kalau kau bukan seorang wanita?"

"Tenang ayah. Lihat aku!" Mello berputar di hadapan ayahnya. "Semua ini hasil ciptaan Near. Dia sangat jenius. Dia menciptakan payudara palsu ini. Lihat! Tampak seperti asli bukan? Dan dialah yang mengusahakan agar aku bisa hamil nanti."

"Benarkah?" tanya King L sedikit ragu.

"Tenang saja ayah. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ayo kita kembali ke ruang makan. Mereka sudah menunggu." Sahut Mello sambil menggandeng lengan ayahnya.

Tampaknya semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Makan malam pun dimulai. Pembicaraan tentang pernikahan Matt dan Mello tak terelakkan lagi. Pembicaraan tersebut bahkan masih berlangsung hingga makan malam selesai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dua bulan terakhir benar-benar hari-hari tersibuk di kerajaan . Semuanya berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin. Begitu pula dengan Matt dan Mello. Mereka sekarang lebih sering berkumpul dengan Sayu-san untuk membicarakan hal-hal tentang keperluan pernikahan Matt dan Mello agar seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh penghuni kerajaan. Hari pernikahan Matt dan Mello.

"Mello, ini gaun yang akan kau kenakan. Dan ini setelan jas yang akan dikenakan Matt." Ujar Sayu-san sambil membawakan dua stel pakaian.

"Ok, thanks." Matt menerima pakaian dari Sayu-san.

"Aku akan membantu Mello berpakaian."

"Ap..apa..??" jawab Mello tergagap. Matt sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

"Biar aku saja yang membantunya." Sela Matt.

"Ciee..yang mau jadi pengantin. Inginnya berduaan saja." Sahut Sayu-san dengan ekspresi menggoda. "Ok..ok..aku akan membantu Mello berdandan saja nanti." Lanjut Sayu-san setelah diberi death glare oleh Matt. "Aku turun ke bawah. Masih ada yang harus kusiapkan." Setelah itu Sayu-san keluar kamar.

Matt membantu melepaskan pakaian Mello satu persatu lalu membantunya memakai payudara palsu dan gaunnya. Gaun Mello kali ini bagian atasnya berbentuk seperti korset yang bagian punggungnya terbuka. Hanya ada tali-tali yang saling menyilang yang menahan gaun itu agar tidak jatuh. Selesai dengan gaun Mello, Matt mengambil setelan jasnya dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Aku akan memberitahu Sayu-san bahwa kau sudah selesai." Mello mengangguk kecil. Lalu Matt keluar kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah Sayu-san.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sayu-san. Lagi-lagi Mello hanya mengangguk. Lalu Sayu-san mulai mendandani Mello.

Di tempat lain, Matt sudah siap. Ia memakai setelan jas dari sutra. Sangat pas di badan Matt. Lalu Matt berjalan menuju gereja yang telah disulap oleh Sayu-san menjadi tempat yang mewah dan megah. Di sana sudah berkumpul para undangan, , Queen Misa dan Near yang sedang berbicara dengan pendeta. Tak lupa kelompok paduan suara juga sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

"Matt, bagaimana keadaanmu?" bisik Near sambil menepuk bahu Matt pelan.

"Baik. Errr…ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tanya saja."

"Bolehkah aku melakukan 'itu' pada Mello?"

"'Itu'??"

"Ayolah! Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?"

Near tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hahaha…jadi itu yang kau maksud? Hmmm…asal kau tak bermain kasar, kurasa tak apa-apa."

Senyum senang langsung terpancar di wajah tampan Matt. "Good."

Tak lama kemudian, pernikahan dimulai. Mello memasuki gereja berjalan perlahan menuju altar dengan King L di sampingnya. Matt tampak terpukau dengan penampilan Mello hingga Matt tak sadar bahwa Mello sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Jaga anakku baik-baik." King L menepuk bahu Matt pelan, menyadarkan Matt dari keterpukauannya.

"Jangan khawatir."

Lalu upacara pernikahan berlangsung khidmat. Upacara pernikahan itu diakhiri dengan kedua mempelai mengucapkan "Aku bersedia." Dan dilanjutkan dengan saling memakaikan cincin pernikahan yang mengikat mereka berdua hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

"Kau bisa mencium istrimu." Kata pendeta. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Matt langsung melumat bibir lembut Mello yang kini jadi istrinya itu dan diiringi dengan tepuk tangan seluruh hadirin yang ada di situ.

"Akhirnya kau jadi milikku." Bisik Matt di telinga Mello. Lalu Matt menggendong Mello ala Bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar pengantin. Sedangkan pestanya dilanjutkan di aula istana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di kamar mereka, Matt mengunci pintu lalu mengendong Mello ke ranjang mereka. Di atas ranjang, Matt mulai mencium bibir Mello dengan lembut. Mello menikmatinya dan membalas ciuman Matt, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Matt. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadikan ciuman itu ciuman terpanas yang pernah mereka lakukan. Bibir Matt mulai turun ke leher jenjang. Mencium, menghisap, menggigit kecil di beberapa tempat tersensitif Mello, membuatnya mengerang. Perlakuan Matt menimbulkan beberapa bekas kemerahan.

"Kau benar-benar milikku sekarang."

Mello tak bisa menjawab. Napasnya memburu seiring dengan detak jantungnya saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Matt mulai menyingkirkan semua yang mengganggunya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mello hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah. Pasrah pada apapun yang Matt lakukan. Menikmati semua sentuhan Matt. Meleburkan cinta mereka berdua.

TBC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiks..saia tau chap ini agak maksa, alurnya kecepetan. T^T

Entah kenapa saia agak malas ngelanjutin pik ini.

Maapkan saia….hikss T-T *nangis bombay*

Makanya, bagi yang ingin pik ini terus berlanjut, tolong kasih saia ripyu.

Ripyu anda sangat berarti bagi saia..*kayak iklan PMI*

R

I

P

Y

U

RIPYUUUUUUU…….. \(^0^)/


End file.
